Out of Place
by Minakoto Yukisato
Summary: School life was hard for Alexander Corbin so his mother put him in an exchange program to the school she once taught so he could make friends. Will Alexander make friends, and possibly a girlfriend? TomoyaxNagisa OCx? Pairing pool will be open until March.
1. Chapter 1

Out of Place

 **Minakoto Yukisato here with yet another new story! I got the inspiration from reading another Clannad story. It was called A Shadow's Journal by… I believe their name was Buffalosoldja or something like that. If you're reading this, I just want to say I love the story and thank you for inspiring me. Anyways, disclaimer.**

 **I don't own Clannad or any of its characters except for my OC. Clannad is owned by Key Studios.**

Alexander Corbin was just like your typical need. He was socially akward, didn't have many friends, and was bullied a lot. He had curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and he wore glasses. He lived in the suburban town of Mooresville, North Carolina. It was a boring town, but it was comfortable and Alexander wouldn't want to live anywhere else. But that was about to change.

It was a rainy day that day. Alexander got off the bus and ran as fast as he could to his house. He didn't have his umbrella because one his asshole bullies stole and broke it. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"I'm home." He called out.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" An older woman walking out of the kitchen said. This was Anais Corbin, Alexander's mother. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue sundress. She then gasped. "Alexander, honey, you're soaking wet!" She said. "What happened to your umbrella?" She asked.

"Scotty stole it and broke it." He answered.

"How horrible!" She said. "Change into some dry clothes and I'll dry those."

Alexander did as he was told. He entered his room. His room was small, but it was cozy. The walls were plastered with anime posters, from Sword Art Online to Keijo. He had a plasma TV in the center of his room. He had a PlayStation 2 hooked up to the TV, but he had other consoles beside it. He also had a Wii, a PS4, a Super Nintendo with a Super Famicom inside it, a PS3, and a PSOne.

He had a shelf on the left side of his bed. It had a bunch of figures on it. Izanagi from Persona 4, Hatsune Miku, Valor Form Sora wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Asuna from SAO, Byakuya from Bleach, Ruby from RWBY, Super Sonico, Angry Video Game Nerd wielding the Powerglove, and Yuri from Angel Beats carrying a sniper rifle. As you could tell by his room alone, he was big into anime and videogames. They were his escape from reality.

He took off his wet clothes and put dry ones on. He put on a black FLCL T-shirt and blue jeans.

He then exited his room and entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a can of coke.

"Alexander, dear. Please come in the living room. There's something important we need to talk about." His mother said.

"Coming, Mom." He replied, sitting on the sofa next to her. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Listen, honey. You're a wonderful human being and I'm fed up with all of these bullies giving you brief on a day to day basis. So I decided to put you in an exchange program."

"Exchange program?" Alexander questioned.

"I'm sending you to a place where you can get your education in peace and make some friends." She said.

"And where's that?" He asked.

"You know I used to teach school in Japan, right?" He nodded. "I'm sending you to Hikarizaka, the school I used to teach at." She said.

Alexander didn't want to be so far away from his hometown, but he always wanted to go to Japan, especially to the town his mom talks about all the time.

"I'm still in contact with some of my old students. One of them is the dorm mother for the boys dorm. She says she'll save a room for you."

"This is a lot to take in." The bespectacled student said.

"I won't force you to do it if you don't want to. You have until one week to decide." She said.

"I'll do it." He answered.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've always wanted to go to that place you were always talking about. And I definitely want to put the Japanese you taught me to good use." He replied.

"All right then, I'll get in contact with the principal." She said.

ONE WEEK LATER

It was about time for the plane to Tokyo airport to arrive.

"Well, this is it." Anais said. "I'm going to miss my baby!" She cried, holding Alexander tight in his arms.

"The plane's here. I gotta go, Mom." He said, letting go of her.

"You better call me when you arrive in Hikarizaka! I don't care how early or late it is over her, you'd better call!" She yelled.

"I will! Bye!" He said as he boarded the plane.

Chapter 1 end

 **And that's the first one done. Next chapter he'll meet the Misae and the Fujibayashi twins.**

 **I'm going to start a poll. It'll be about which girl Alexander will be paired with. You'll be able to choose from these.**

 **Kyou Fujibayashi**

 **Ryou Fujibayashi**

 **Tomoyo Sakagami**

 **Kitomi Ichinose**

 **Misae Sigawa**

 **Go to the poll to vote.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Sorry if I haven't uploaded anything in awhile, the stupid writer's block got me again. But I'm back with Out of Place chapter 2. Let's get into it, shall we?**

It was a long twenty hour flight to Tokyo Airport and they played nothing but crappy movies. Ghostbusters reboot, Scorpion King 2, Transformers, and The Chaperone. A real crap fest. Luckily he brought his portable DVD player and a bunch of AVGN DVDs.

When he got off the plane, there was a guy holding up a sign with his name on it. Alexander assumed it was a taxi driver meant to take him to Hikarizaka. The owner of that cab depot was another one of her students and called in a favor. Alexander followed the driver to his can and got in the back.

Several minutes later while on the road, the driver tried to start a conversation. "So, you're headed to Hikarizaka, huh?" The driver asked.

"Yes sir. My mom wanted me to come here so I could get my education in peace." The American student replied.

"Well, there's no better place. Sure it's small, but it's a lovely town. I lived there for twenty years before I moved to Tokyo." The driver said.

"Why'd you move?" Alexander asked.

"About five years ago, I had a little family emergency, so I just decided to stay there so I could look after my mother." He replied.

"I see." Alexander said.

After about 2 hours of small talk, the cab arrived at Hikarizaka near the boy's dorm. Alexander thanked him and the taxi drove off.

Alexander entered the dorm to find a girl with tied up blue hair sweeping the floor. She appeared to be in her early 20s. Alexander thought she was pretty cute. "Um, excuse me." He said.

She turned her head in his direction. "Are you Miss Sagara, the dorm mother?" He asked.

"That's me." She said. "So you're Mrs. Corbin's son, Alexander?"

He simply nodded. "I'll properly introduce myself. I'm Misae Sagara, the mother of this dorm."

"Alexander Corbin, it's an honor to meet one my mother's students, especially someone as beautiful as you." He complimented.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but that's sweet of you." Misae said with a smile. "Now, Mrs. Corbin told me you were quiet and well behaved. I'll trust her on that, but you better not be loud or break the rules, or else." Now her tone sounding threatening, and he just gulped and nodded. "I'm glad you understand." She said, back to smiling. She took a key out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Your room is right over there. If you have any questions or if that idiot Sunohara next door causes trouble for you, let me know."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

"Since you seem all right, you can call me Misae." She said as she went back to sweeping.

"Yes, ma'am- I mean Misae." He corrected himself.

He went and opened the door to his room. It was small, but he thought it looked comfortable. It'd probably be even smaller when all his stuff arrives.

Alexander turned on the TV and watched some shows for an hour or two. He was able to watch the latest episode of the original Ninja Warrior. He loved that show and was sad when G4TV pulled it off the air.

After a while, Alexander got bored. It was still early in the afternoon, so he decided to go out and see what the town was like. But first he called Anais to tell her he got there safely.

It was pretty small, but it was a beautiful looking town. Some people were looking at him strangely, though. Since he was foreign to them, he stuck out like a sore thumb. They weren't giving him nasty looks or anything, just that they were seeing someone new, especially some American dude walking around their small town. The place had an arcade. He was certainly looking forward to going there during his free time. He then stopped by a bakery. He was a little hungry for some bread and decided to enter it.

It was a small bakery. There were several shelves filled with bread. After a minute of looking through which bread he wanted, he found a strange bread that was named jello bread. Now this was something he wanted to try since he loved strange food.

"Welcome to Furukawa Bakery! May I help you?" A cheerful voice said.

He looked to see a young girl wearing an apron. She had long orange brownish hair in a ponytail and her eyes were the same color. Another cutie.

"Oh, I just wanted to get some of this bread." Alexander said.

"Take all of them for free, dear." She said.

"No, I have money. I can pay." He said.

"Please just take them. No one has bought that bread and I do want it to go to waste." She said. This girl was the nicest person Alexander met other than his mother.

"Okay then. I'll try them and tell you what I think." The American said. He ate it and he liked it. "I like it." He said.

"Really!? I'm so glad you like it!" She said overjoyed.

"Hey, Sanae, any customers come in?" Some big dude walking out of from the back. He also wore an apron. He had brownish red hair with cowlicks that looked like antennas and golden brown eyes. He also had a cigarette in his mouth.

"This nice boy likes my new bread, Akio!" She said, and he seemed surprised.

"Wha!?- I mean, good." The mountain of a man named Akio said. He then stared right at Alexander, intimidating him a little. "I ain't ever seen you before. You new around here, kid?" He asked.

"U-Uh…yeah. I'm a transfer student here starting tomorrow." He answered nervously.

"Are you American? Your Japanese is superb." Sanae complimented.

"Thank you." He replied.

"That means you'll be going to school with our daughter." Akio said.

"Wait, what? You have a daughter?" Alexander asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? It's not exactly uncommon for a married couple to have kids." Akio said.

"But aren't you guys my age?" Alexander asked, causing the couple to laugh.

"We're more than twice your age, kid." Akio said, still chuckling.

"It's just I thought you guys were siblings because Mrs. Sanae looks young and cute." Alexander said.

"You think I'm cute? You're so sweet!" Sanae gushed.

"Hey! You hitting on my Sanae!?" Akio roared threateningly.

"N-No sir! I wasn't! I swear!" Alexander pleaded.

"So you're saying she's ugly!?" Akio roared.

"I never said that, either! I'm sorry!" He pleaded again.

"Hahahaha! Relax, kid, I'm joking! I knew you weren't!" He said, rubbing his head. "You got a pretty good taste in women though. What's your name, Kid?" He asked.

"Alexander Corbin." He replied.

"I'm Akio Furukawa and this is my beautiful wife, Sanae." Akio said, giving a proper introduction. "I like you, kid. You want a job here?" He asked.

"I'm still good on money for now, but I'll think about it." Alexander said, and they both shook hands.

Akio then grabbed his shoulder and brought his face closer to his. "I'm glad you're taking that bread off our hands, Alex. Sanae's terrible at making bread." He tried to say as quietly as he could. Unfortunately, she was still able to hear him.

"Y-You think I'm terrible?" She asked, starting to cry. "I'm a horrible Baker!" She yelled, running out sobbing.

"Wait! Hold on, Sanae! I was just joking! I love your bread, I really do!" He pleaded, chasing after her.

"They're a couple of weirdos, but they're good people." Alexander said, walking out.

It was still the afternoon, but Alexander was tired from a lack of sleep on the plane and walked back to the dorm.

Chapter 2 end

 **Sorry if this one was short and that he didn't meet the Fujibayashi twins, but I promise he'll be meeting them, Tomoya, Sunohara, and Tomoya next chapter.**


End file.
